1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices to be worn over shoes for the purpose to prevent or inhibit damage to the shoes and more particularly to protective devices worn over shoes for the purpose to inhibit or prevent damage to the shoes caused from riding a motorcycle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycles have been used over the years for a variety of different purposes. For example, motorcycles have long been favored by the military as well as by local and federal policing authorities due to the smaller size and improved maneuverability over larger sized vehicles. In recent years, motorcycle use by the general public has significantly increased, which is reflected by a 1995 census of 25 million registered motorcycles in the United States. Motorcycles are used by both men and women of all ages as both a means for transportation as well as for sport and enjoyment.
It has been observed that motorcycle riding can be damaging to both the appearance and structural integrity of shoes. For example, most motorcycles include a gear shift positioned near one pedal which is displaced by a rider's foot in order to change between a number of different gears. Typically, changes to a higher gear are made by moving the rider's foot in an upward direction so that the top of the foot first engages and then lifts the gear shift, while changes to a lower gear are made by movement of the rider's foot in a downward direction so that the lower portion of the foot engages and moves the gear shift downward. As most motorcycle riders for either safety or comfort reasons wear shoes when riding, the engagement with the gear shift is made by a rider's shoe, which can result with damage to the shoe; in particular, the upper portion of the shoe near the toe which is used to contact the gear shift to move the motorcycle into a higher gear. Most commercially available shoes are constructed having a durable lower surface or sole, while the remaining portions of a shoe are usually of a more delicate material than that used for the sole. As a result, damage ranging from dirt to abrasions or cuts can occur in the upper portion of the shoe near the toe due to contact with the gear shift. In addition, damage can also occur to other areas of the shoe; in particular, the inner portion of the shoe facing toward the motorcycle, which can result from impact with other portions of the motorcycle or from debris coming off the ground, such as dust or cinders.
There is a need for a protective covering that can be placed over shoes in order to protect the shoe from damage that can occur when riding a motorcycle.